


100 Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak

by SuperSillyAndDorky06



Series: Things They Learn Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 100 Things, And Oliver Queen Is Hers, Because They Love Each Other, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity Smoak Is His Lobster, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Forever and Always, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Insecure Oliver, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, Memories, Obviously Because They Are Together Together Now, Oliver Learns About Felicity, Possessive Behavior, Protective Oliver, Snippets, This Started for The MTV Reblog on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Things Oliver learns about Felicity now that they are in a relationship. </p><p>This started as a Tumblr reblog thing for MTV and went crazy out of hand. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do drop me a line to tell me what you thought!
> 
> Happy reading!!!

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #1 

Oliver wakes from sleep and looks beside him, alert. 

Then, he gazes down at the woman sleeping beside him, all his, only his.  And he grins. 

Felicity mumbles in her sleep. Incoherently. But she mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	2. Chapter 2

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #2

Oliver watched her curiously as she very, very studiously stroked the brush across her toe-nails, her hand quivering. 

She cursed and bit her lip, trying to concentrate. 

Oliver could not believe what he was seeing but he just added it to the list in his head.

Felicity could paint her nails on her hands while multitasking and not have a dainty smudge but her she could not paint her toes for shit.

And for some reason he was more smitten.


	3. Chapter 3

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #3

It was the first time that they were holding hands that he noticed it. 

They were on a sidewalk, walking together, fingers laced, when he felt it.

Her thumb tracing his, chasing it, playing around with it like it was a mating dance. She was completely oblivious she was doing it. But she did it, every time.

And it was the best foreplay he had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #4

It was the first time he took her hard and fast against the wall when he was pleasantly surprised. Nanda Parbat had been different but he had not expected her to be quiet in bed. 

She certainly wasn’t. She cursed and dirty talked the entire time he was pounding in her, surprising him with the things she said.

And while it made him pound harder, it amused him too. 

Felicity Smoak had a dirty, dirty mouth on her. 


	5. Chapter 5

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #5

She was happy, bouncing in bed, and she fist pumped like she always did. Except she didn’t see where her fist went and it collided right with his jaw, making him blink for a second. 

She gasped and started apologizing, kissing his jaw over and over again. 

But she couldn’t hide what he knew. 

Her dainty fists packed one hell of a solid punch. He was proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	6. Chapter 6

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #6

Oliver had always wondered what Felicity’s original hair color was. Her old picture of sexy goth chick made him think it was black. Something in his didn’t agree. 

She kept herself waxed down there so he never knew and once when he asked, she had winked and kissed him. Safe to say, he had forgotten after that. 

It was after a month after being together when the question slithered in again and he looked at her locks spread on the pillow, touching the soft strands, understanding. 

Whatever color she had been didn’t matter. 

She was sunshine. For him. 


	7. Chapter 7

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #7

Felicity loves him kissing her body. Not because of his lips or teeth or tongue. Oh she loves them well enough. But the winner for her is his scruff. 

She loves the way it rasps across her skin and leaves the best kind of marks. 

He loves the breathy little gasps she gives whenever he does that. 

Suffice it to say, Oliver has stopped shaving a lot. 


	8. Chapter 8

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #8

The first time they try bondage, Felicity volunteers to be tied up first. 

He ties her hands above her head and makes love to her, slowly, taking his sweet time, going gentle on her. 

She argues him into taking her roughly. Again. And again. And again.

And Oliver realizes, Felicity did not have a thing for bondage per se, she had a thing for hard and fast and rough. Only with him. His gentle nerd. 


	9. Chapter 9

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #9

Felicity had a very weird sleeping habit.

She’d cover her her body with blankets, hogging them literally and push the uncovered half into him, snuggling into his warm muscles, hogging on his body heat. 

No matter what position she slept in, what she wore or how many times Oliver tried to throw away the danged blankets, she’d still settle in her odd half-in half-out state with them, every night.

He didn’t know if that exasperated him more or annoyed him. 

He settled for amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #10

Felicity was a bathroom singer. A really intense, cute and completely off-key bathroom singer. Not water, not him, not anything could deter her from singing at least one song in the shower, uncaring of who heard. 

She flushed every time she did in front of him as he smiled at her and continued washing her. She would sometime even lower into a hum, an off-key hum, but still a hum. But she never broke her routine. 

And Oliver found himself smiling more for it. 

Every off-key hum had him fall more in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	11. Chapter 11

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #11

Felicity snored. 

Very lightly, but the soft sound almost soothed him as he watched a wisp of her hair rise and fall with her breath. 

Once upon a time he had thought he would hate the sound from a woman. Now, it was the cutest thing he had ever heard. 

Felicity snored. And it was his lullaby.


	12. Chapter 12

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #12

Her industrial piercing was her erogenous spot. 

Oliver just had to hook his tongue around it and tug and she would arch off the bed right into his hands, breathing heavily. He would just have to tug hard to make those heavy breaths into pants. 

That piercing which had teased him for years was her guaranteed erogenous zone. 


	13. Chapter 13

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #13

Felicity was scared of spiders. And rats. And cockroaches. And lizards. 

Basically anything which was smaller than her palm and had more than two legs, according to her. 

Oliver had chuckled the first time she had told him this and made a grumpy comment. “I could never survive an island for a night, let alone five years.”

Oliver had kissed her neck, promising, “I’ll be there with you.”

He would always protect her. Even from things smaller than her palm with more than two legs.


	14. Chapter 14

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #14

Felicity’s lips became so, so soft when she cried. 

He hated when she cried, but he could not deny that those delicate lips, so soft and fragile in that moment, tugged at something feral in his gut. 

He hugged her to him, comforting her in all ways he could, and she pressed her lips to him. He spent minutes kissing her lips.

But after crying, her lips were the softest. 

He still never wanted her to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #15

Felicity had bad, bad menstrual cramps. 

She’d curl in on herself in a fetal position and groan and look miserable and Oliver hated it because Mother Nature was a bitch at the moment he could not put arrows in. 

So, he spooned her from the back, rubbing her lower abdomen with his hands, hoping the warm caress would help her even in the slightest. 

She mewled and curled into him. Oliver never stopped moving his hands, even after she fell asleep. He never does, every month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	16. Chapter 16

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #16

She loves his eyebrows for some reason.

They’d be lying in bed and she would keep tracing it with her small, talented fingers, softly, over and over again while talking to him. 

He never asked why she did that, enjoying the feeling of touch, someone touching him with love, her touching him with love. 

She never tells him but her fingers don’t stop, not till they get busy doing something else. She has very talented fingers.


	17. Chapter 17

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #17

Felicity steals food. 

She used to do that even before, but not the way she does it now. She’d take his fries from his plate, that naughty ‘come hither’ look me in her eyes, and chew very deliberately on the food, licking her lips and wrapping her tongue around her straw. 

Suffice it to say, Oliver did not bother with food after that.


	18. Chapter 18

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #18

Felicity forces him to have food. 

Since the island, he had survived on meager food. Learned to live with the little, the desire to feed himself nothing more than mere survival. 

Like everything else, she slowly changes that. She cooks for him sometimes, feeds him from her own hands, or uses innovative bargains to get him to eat. 

Bargains which end with dessert and chocolate syrups and whipped cream. 

Through whatever means, Felicity makes him enjoy eating again. 


	19. Chapter 19

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #19

Felicity always keeps her eyes on him the moment he enters hers.

Doesn’t matter if they are going rough or going slow, the moment he enters her, in whatever position, her eyes are always on him, seeing him, telling him that she sees him. 

Its always on the second thrust that they flutter close or she lolls her head back. 

But the first thrust, its always theirs. Completely theirs.  


	20. Chapter 20

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #20

Felicity loves fitting their hands together. 

Measuring their sizes, noting their differences, his callouses, her smoothness. She always giggles and tells him the myth about hands and sizes are true for him. Then she always goes back to tracing the lines on his hand. 

He lets her, knowing that every one of those lines spell her name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	21. Chapter 21

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #21

Felicity loves wearing heels, and flats and every other kind of footwear Oliver did not even know the name of except…

Felicity hated shoes. Running shoes. 

She hated tying her laces. 

She hated it even more when those laces opened. 

Her grumpy, angry face always made Oliver bite back a smile. 


	22. Chapter 22

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #22

Felicity had never had sex in the shower till Oliver. 

When Oliver had blinked at her flushed confession, she had gone on a babble about how the dorm showers in MIT were just ew for sex and way too icky and since Cooper, she never really…

Oliver had picked her up by that point and strode to the shower,growling against her ear that he was glad to be her first. 

She had giggled and thanked him for popping her shower cherry.


	23. Chapter 23

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #23

Felicity has a habit of rolling in the bed in her sleep. 

She has come close to falling many times, by her own confession, so she used to sleep with a mountain of pillows at the edge. 

Not since he sleeps with her. 

He holds her tightly against him, his arm locked around her waist, not allowing her anything but turning in her sleep. 

When she wakes she thanks him cheesily. He tells her, just as cheesily, he won’t let her fall. He is serious too. 


	24. Chapter 24

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #24

Oliver noticed this early on. Felicity does not say ‘I love you’ like anyone else. 

Nanda Parbat aside, she has her ways of saying it vocally. She whispers it in his ears, scratching his back while he thrusts into her. She screams it, arching her back, as she explodes around him. She murmurs it, almost on the edge of sleep, unaware she is even doing it perhaps. She mutters it against his mouth as he wakes her from her oblivion.

And even after months, his heart stops every damn time.


	25. Chapter 25

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #25

Felicity is into minor role play. 

The first time she admitted it to him, that she wanted to try things with him, so shyly, Oliver had been surprised, intrigued and aroused as hell.

They had done a basic strangers in the parking lot thing and it had worked like crazy. They had come down from that high and Felicity had shyly asked him how it had been. 

Oliver had smirked, catching his breath. His girlfriend was into role play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	26. Chapter 26

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #26

Felicity loved fluffy things. 

From fuzzy slippers that he could not understand the point of but had to admit were cute to fluffy little pups she saw someone walking one day. 

Every time she saw something fluffy, her eyes would glint and mouth would soften and lips would part and she’d release the softest of sighs, like seeing that fluffy thing was her purpose of life. 

And the fluffy thing didn’t matter to Oliver, but her reaction every single time gobsmacked him. 


	27. Chapter 27

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #27

Felicity has different moans. 

There is her moan when she stretches in the morning, and he snuggles into her. 

There is her moan when he’s giving her a massage and undoing her knots. 

There is her moan when he kisses her, different on the mouth, increasing in intensity as he goes lower and lower. 

There is her moan when he enters her, thrusts into her, makes her come. 

There is her moan when her washes her hair and massages her scalp and she closes her eyes. 

There is her moan when she goes down on him and he grips her hair. 

She has no idea how many ways she moans. 

She has no idea how many things he does to try and elicit a new one each day.


	28. Chapter 28

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #28

The first time he washes her hair, she has just bottle dyes it and he volunteers. She agrees. Then he does it again when she is tired and just lies back in the tub. Then again when she is not tired but he just wants to do it. 

He loves the feel of the wet strands between his fingers, her relaxed head in his hands, her closed eyes and her breathy little sighs and her moans as he washes her hair. He loves giving her pleasure. 

Felicity loves getting her hair washed by him. 


	29. Chapter 29

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #29

Felicity loved to read. 

Not novels, as he had thought. But fanfiction. 

She spent whatever time she could find reading fanfiction (she had to explain what that was to him) for different fandoms (she had to explain that too). 

He’d be lying beside her, trailing his fingers on her bare skin, drawing patterns he knew not what of, and she’d read fanfiction. 


	30. Chapter 30

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #30

Felicity wanted kids someday. 

She’d never told him outright. They had never even talked about it yet. 

But one day in the grocery store, he had seen her eyes drift to the cute, little baby in the pram sucking on her thumb, and he had seen her eyes glaze slightly as she had smiled at the baby. The mother had taken the pram away and Felicity had shaken her head and linked her arm to his, pecking him on the lips. 

And Oliver had known she wanted kids someday. 

He’d known he’s love to have them with her. Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	31. Chapter 31

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #31

Felicity loves his growl. 

The first time he realized it, he is moving over her and she is trying to flip him and the sound escapes his chest before he can stop himself. 

He sees her eyes flare and her breathing fasten as she tries to flip again and he makes the noise again. She comes. 

And Oliver learns in surprise that she has a thing for his growl.


	32. Chapter 32

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #32

Felicity is clueless as a duck without her technology. 

Oliver grins when he realizes than she can’t read an actual map. They are on the road and he asks her for directions and since her phone is in the bag, he gives her the map. She stares at it, bites her lip, then just says, “Um, Oliver.”

And he is pulling at the side of the road, chuckling at his little genius who can bring crime lords to their knees because she cannot reap a map. 


	33. Chapter 33

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #33

Felicity cannot hold her alcohol. 

She has a surprisingly high tolerance for wine and champagne but the second beer touches her lips, she grins and hiccups and laughs and dances and moves and basically does everything she does, only ten times magnified. And Oliver cannot understand this woman but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying her in her inebriated state. 

And then comes the pinnacle and she is either climbing tables or climbing him. No doubt which one he prefers.


	34. Chapter 34

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #34

She can pick pockets. 

For some reason, that does not surprise him. She tells him she learnt it growing up in Vegas because she had been bored. He challenges her and she demonstrates, over and over again how she can pick his pockets without even him knowing. 

Then she looks at him with those wicked eyes and puts her hand in the front pocket of his jeans, squeezing him. 

Oliver exhales. He’d get his pockets picked by her anytime.   


	35. Chapter 35

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #35

She never admits it, but she loves the hickeys he gives her, open for the world to see, claiming her as his own in a primitive way her rational mind rejects but her body craves. 

She never admits it, but she deliberately tilts her head back, knowing he cannot resist the smooth column of her neck, knowing he would bite as he thrusts into her. 

She never admits it, but he knows in the deep scratches she leaves on his skin, that she has the same primitive urge to claim him. 

So when she chastises him for them come morning, he just smiles, seeing the way her own eyes linger on those marks.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	36. Chapter 36

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #36

She sucks at scrabbles. 

And Oliver finds it very surprising that a genius like her cannot win in a mind game while he does. And she plays him every chance she gets, determined to win, with that tight little furrow in her brows he loves to kiss. 

And he wins deliberately, because she pouts afterwards and sulks and he makes it up to her in the most innovative ways. 

But she sucks at scrabbles.


	37. Chapter 37

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #37

He has always loved that she challenged him. 

What he never knew was that it aroused her. 

Felicity loved to needle him, just for the heck of it, over something trivial, because when they would argue, her breath would become loud and she would flush and they would be in each others personal spaces before they could blink, like before. 

But now, unlike before, after fighting, they would end up having phenomenal make up sex. 

Felicity loved adrenaline and sex. So did he.


	38. Chapter 38

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #38

Felicity liked to name things. 

While he had always suspected it, he had never known for certain (except the Team Arrow thing which he refused to accept). She had named her “babies” in their old foundry and her laptop and her tablet and her phone names that had become jumbles in his head. 

She wanted to name his penis. 

He had raised his eyebrow and proceeded to use it.


	39. Chapter 39

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #39

Felicity had a three list. 

Oliver’s heart had sunk when she had told him but he had clenched his jaw. She had Iris had discussed it when they had been in CC and Oliver had been on Iris’ three list. 

He had very carefully asked her who was on hers. 

She had grinned at him, straddling his lap, and muttered against his mouth, “Oliver Queen, The Arrow and Al Sah-Him. Any of them can take me any which way.”

He had. All night.


	40. Chapter 40

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #40

Channing Tatum. Felicity loves Channing Tatum.

She drools over Channing Tatum. Anything with Channing Tatum has her immovably glued to the screen. She doesn’t even look at Oliver as she watches some movie with male strippers, devouring the screen with her eyes as she does with him on the Salmon ladder. 

Felicity loves Channing Tatum.

Oliver hates him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	41. Chapter 41

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #41

Felicity wants a tattoo. She has wanted a tattoo for years. But she is scared of needles. 

She tells him this then flushes, looking at his scars, like she is not supposed to be scared of needles just because he had faced them. 

He asks her if she is serious about the tattoo.

She rolls her eyes, but he knows she is. 


	42. Chapter 42

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #42

Felicity is possessive about him.

He never really realized it till the moment they were in a bar and she had gone to the ladies room while some woman had closed in on him. She had been one really good looking woman too, but Oliver was taken and he had felt no inclination to return those signals whatsoever. 

But Felicity had returned, halted at seeing the woman so close to him, narrowed her eyes and walked straight up to her, literally staking her claim with a hand on his chest and a big fuck off written in her eyes. 

Oliver had been both aroused and amused. 

That night, Felicity had wrapped herself around him and ridden him like something had been after her. Knowing her, knowing the reassurance she had needed, Oliver had wrapped himself back and reveled in her possession. 


	43. Chapter 43

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #43

Felicity with a cold is the most adorable thing he had ever seen. 

He is distressed that she is unwell and he really wants her to get better but something about her grumpiness and the way she groans and curses and lies face down in bed saying apocalypse is upon her and she will die due to the rhino virus that she just cannot shake and her incessant ability to talk even when her throat is sore and her eyes are watering and her nose is red and a box of tissues is by her side while he gives her back rubs is something he cannot help but find adorable. 

Although he is pretty sure if he tells her that right then, she’d withdraw his sex privileges. So, he just silently rubs her back.


	44. Chapter 44

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #44

He had always known Felicity had been fit, but he had had no idea how strong her thighs really were until the day she squeezed them around him so hard he almost came in shock.

He had been teasing her mercilessly for hours, entering her, leaving her, and when she had finally had enough, close to her brink, she had locked her legs around his waist and clamped so, so hard on him, squeezing her thighs and her inner muscles with an expertise he knew had to come from pelvic exercises.

That one tight squeeze had had him exploding.

It was the hottest thing she had ever done, without moving a muscle in bed.


	45. Chapter 45

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #45

For all her talking, there were times Felicity got so quiet one would not even know she was in the room. 

She’d stare pensively at one spot, something going through that genius mind of hers and it was these times when he wished he could read minds. He knew he brooded. She ribbed him about it and he had stopped his brooding a whole lot since they had gotten together. 

But watching her, sitting with her legs crossed staring somewhere lost in space, he wondered what went through her head. She was still a mystery to him on many levels. 

But then she would blink, and look up at him and smile. 

And she’d pick up the conversation like she hadn’t left it for eons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	46. Chapter 46

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #46

Her father was her island. 

She never talked about him and she clammed up whenever he did. And for all the respect he had for her and her privacy, it ate at him, knowing she had something like this. 

He loved her for who she had become, for everything she had gone through. 

But on nights like this, when her mother would call and talk about her father, Felicity would always crawl into his arms and try to escape into him, completely get inside him like that would keep the memories away. 

And Oliver would always tighten his arms around her. 

Her father may be her island, but she sure as hell was never alone on it. Not anymore.


	47. Chapter 47

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #47

She loves to draw shapes in clouds. 

They’d be lying on the grass and she’d put up her hands and point the clouds to him, her fingers tracing the shape of something only her imagination could see. He tried to see it. He never could. So he’d look at her soft, fragile, but stubborn fingers, see the color on the nails and hear her voice telling him to see those shapes. 

He’d hum in the right places and keep his eyes on her animated hands. 

While she saw shapes in clouds, Oliver saw his own ground. 


	48. Chapter 48

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #48

Felicity has a thing for his scars. 

She loved to touch them, from the slashes to the burns to the tattoos. What he felt was grotesque to him was actually beauty to her. He could see it every time in her eyes, as she mapped them with her hands, her lips, her tongue. 

And though the scars never healed, something inside him did every time. 

Felicity had a thing for his scars. He had a thing for her. 


	49. Chapter 49

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #49

Felicity is not an exhibitionist. Not at all. In fact, she loves to keep their sex lives only to them, which he loves. 

But, she loves the thrill. Her body surges in a way he feels whenever they do something risky. Alleys. Car parked in a lot. Washroom in the diner. Elevators. 

Places that they could get caught but she knows they never will because he won’t let that happen. So, she trusts him completely in these scenarios and lets him take her anywhere he likes with just a thrill but never complete discovery. 

Felicity is not an exhibitionist. Neither is he. But they both love the thrill.


	50. Chapter 50

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #50

Felicity was a really, really deep sleeper. When she slept, she didn’t move, didn’t twitch, just lay dead to the world without dreaming. 

But her body was so attuned to his that the moment he got up from the bed, she would toss and turn restlessly. She still wouldn’t wake, but her peaceful sleep would be broken. 

And he would get back in bed with her, and watch her brows relax back the moment she would feel him. 

Felicity needed him to sleep peacefully. It was a good thing they were so similar like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	51. Chapter 51

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #51

Felicity was multi orgasmic. She liked to blame it on Oliver and his “magic penis” as she called it. He had laughed the first time she had. But the fact was, Felicity was very, very sensitive with him.

A little bite of his teeth, a little rasp of his scruff, a little lick of his tongue, and she would be spiraling in all her dirty mouthed glory.

Felicity was multi orgasmic and he was one lucky bastard.


	52. Chapter 52

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #52

Felicity had taken massage classes in college to work out her cramps. 

She could massage. And fuck, could she. 

From the moment she touches him on his shoulders, working the knots out, he knows he is getting hard. By the time she is done with his torso, he is like a rock. 

He flips her over and takes her roughly. She laughs. This happens every time. 

He never turns down her massages.


	53. Chapter 53

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #53

Felicity knows ugly, gothic rock music. 

They are driving in the car when a song on the radio, a horrid song that is screech and nothing else, makes her shake her head with the beat. Then she mouths the words. And sees him staring. Flushes. Shrugs. Continues to sing. 

He knows its from her college days. From her goth phase as she calls it. He still cannot come to terms with his sunny girlfriend singing the foul song. And she knows many, many more.


	54. Chapter 54

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #54

Felicity whimpered when she didn’t want to do something.

Now that they were together, she would widen her eyes and tremble her lower lip but Oliver could still resist those. Barely.

And then she would add that tiny little whimper and his will would crumble like dust. 

She knew he hated that fucking whimper. And she used it relentlessly.


	55. Chapter 55

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #55

Felicity had a way of putting lipstick on her lush mouth. 

She’d dab her lips with some sort of balm first then take out the tube. She’d dab color softly, unevenly throughout and rub her lips together, giving it a soft, lush color. Then she would apply it along her lips that she put in a moue, rubbing and smacking them together till it evened out. 

Oliver had never been so fascinated by a woman putting on lipstick. 

He had also never transferred that lipstick to his own skin so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is in context of my Riding The Bike Series.)

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #56

She had a thing for his bike. 

She had had Thea send it over so she could try out her fantasies over the bike. And Oliver had let her lead him into a new territory, for he had never thought of bike sex. She had come like a firecracker. So had he. 

Felicity had a thing for his bike.

 


	57. Chapter 57

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #57

Felicity did not like celebrating her birthday. 

She had never wanted to after her father had left and she liked keeping it quiet, just like any other day, no fuss, no nothing. Since Tommy’s death, so had he. 

But as he slept beside her, watching the clock strike 12, he whispered a soft “Happy birthday, baby” in her ear, seeing her snuggle into him, vowing that they would both be celebrating from now on. They had too much to.


	58. Chapter 58

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #58

Exes wmtas an odd issue between them. While she was absolutely amazing to be friends with his non-psychotic exes (as she said), he could not even stand in his own mind, the fact that she had been with men.

He knew it was hypocritical. He didn’t care. He never told her. Never had to.

But one day when she told him she had been in 4 relationships, before him, serious relationships, he had clenched his jaw so hard it had hurt. But he hadn’t said anything.

He was Felicity’s 5th serious boyfriend.

He didn’t like it. He knew he was an ass.


	59. Chapter 59

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #59

Felicity liked to provoke his feral side. 

He knew it aroused her to have him possess her in bed. So, she constantly challenged him, needled him, made him go crazy. She’d ask him, only in bed, to prove to her that she was his, prove to her that only he could be with her. 

He words, her comments, always made him go wild, claim her like an animal. She loved it. So she did it a lot.  

Felicity loved the animal in him that he hated. She never stopped showing him that. 


	60. Chapter 60

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #60

Felicity wanted to run a doggy day care when she was a child. 

She tells him as she lies with her head on his lap and he strokes her hair. How there were two dogs, Romeo and Juliet, in her neighborhood. Pups. How she fed them and took care of them. But then one day they left and never returned. 

She stares at the ceiling for a long minute, before telling him her father left the next week with a casual shrug. It’s anything but casual. He knows the hurt she still carries, the reason she turned to machines. They never leave. 

“I left too,” he mutters, feeling his chest weigh for her.

She blinks at him. “But you came back.”

“And I always will.”

She finally smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	61. Chapter 61

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #61

Felicity hated wearing rings. 

Or so she said. She said they hampered her typing. She said they felt weird on her hands. She said she fears they’d get stuck and never come off. She said a lot. 

But Oliver had seen that wistful look in her eyes when she had looked in a window at a beautiful but simple diamond ring, so melancholic, so poignant that it had made him ache. 

Felicity said she hated rings. And that day, watching her blink it away before dragging him elsewhere, he had realized she hated them because she had never felt she would ever get any. 

He pressed his lips to her head, knowing she would. 

He would become her reason to love rings.


	62. Chapter 62

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #62

Felicity loves watching him shave. 

His stubble rarely ever leaves because he knows how much she loves it. So, he shaves, or rather trims, in his own way. And she sits on the bathroom counter, her legs dangling, eyes on him, biting her lip, doing nothing but distracting him deliciously. 

He lets her because she loves watching him shave but she loves trying out the scruff even more. 


	63. Chapter 63

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #63

Felicity loves horror movies. 

That is something which surprises him, since most the women he had known would be very scared. He should have remembered she was not most women. 

As he sat beside her and they watched the latest horror movie, he heard her laugh, drawing the eyes of many people in the theater who were actually getting scared. 

And he watched her for the hours, seeing her laugh and enjoy the film, and marveled at the woman she was. 

She loved horror movies. Who would have thought.


	64. Chapter 64

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #64

Felicity’s legs kick out during her orgasm. 

The first time it happened in Nanda Parbat, he had put it aside as just one of those things. He shouldn’t have. Once they get into it, Oliver realizes this quirk of hers pretty early on. The moment her orgasm hits, her body arcs and her legs kick out, very dangerous to his body inside her. 

He finds it more amusing than anything else, because he is a big guy and he can restrain her legs easily once he knows to look out for it. So, that’s what he does. 

And even after months, her legs still twitch in an effort to kick, restrained in his hands. He still smiles at it.


	65. Chapter 65

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #65

Felicity loved a lot of fictional male characters. They were fictional. 

One day she’d be talking about Harvey Specter with that dreamy sigh and the next it would be Jamie Fraser. Oliver had no clue who these men were and frankly he didn’t give a shit. 

He knew she loved him. He was real. 

But those fictional guys were a pain in his ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	66. Chapter 66

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #66

There were times when she thought he was sleeping when Felicity did something. She stared. Unabashedly. Openly. 

He could feel her gaze tracing his entire face but he never stopped pretending to sleep, giving her the same luxury he took every night, the luxury of watching the other without their knowledge, and drawing the peace that came from such a simple thing. 

Felicity deserved that peace, that luxury. He knew she reassured herself in these moments that he was there, and he was there to stay. He knew it was important to her.

So he kept his breathing light.

And she kept watching.


	67. Chapter 67

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #67

Felicity hates the rain. 

He discovers it on one particular morning when she is staring petulantly out the window and its pouring outside. She doesn’t explain when he asks, just shrugs. 

But she hates the rain. For some reason, it makes her pensive. 

Oliver takes her to bed and makes love to her with rain fogging the windows. He can at least make it a little better.


	68. Chapter 68

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #68

Oliver knew Felicity was scared of heights. But he also knew she overcame that fear with the right incentive- namely their lives on the line. 

So, he absolutely could not understand how she would ever love the giant, and he meant giant, Ferris wheel at the carnival they had gone to. She loved being there, she loved kissing him when they reached the top and she laughed and screamed when they went down. 

Same with the roller coaster. 

So he revised it. Felicity was afraid of heights, just not with him. 


	69. Chapter 69

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #69

Felicity could shoot. A rifle with a plastic bullet to hit cans and win him a huge bear. Felicity could shoot very well with the plastic bullet and he had no idea how she absolutely sucked with real ones. Digg had tried and failed. 

But at the carnival, she had marched ahead and taken those shots like a pro and won  _him_  a giant bear he had no idea what to do with. 

Then she had jumped and bounced and kissed him and gone for the cotton candy and Oliver had stood, stupefied at this woman. 

Then he had picked up the bear and walked after her. 


	70. Chapter 70

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #70

Felicity drove well. Really well.

Oliver knew that. She had saved his life more times than he could count just with her driving. And Digg’s too. 

But she had a psychological fear of driving anything except her Mini and the van. Anything. He tried to get her to drive the Porsche. Her eyes had widened and she had shaken her head frantically. He had managed to get her in the driver’s seat but seeing her, he hadn’t forced. 

She had been shaken and he didn’t get it. 

How could she kick ass with her car and the van and shake like a leaf when in the Porsche? Even with him by her side? 

Felicity drove really well. Only two vehicles on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	71. Chapter 71

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #71

Felicity had a mug. 

A really ugly brown mug with white inscription of some sort that looked so murky Oliver had no idea why she even had it. But every morning, she religiously had her coffee in that and only that mug and no other mug would do. Oliver tried to switch it once and got such a withering look he actually felt a chill.

He saw her sipping on the mug and after months of the withering look incident, he finally asked her why she had it. She blinked at him from the stool. 

“My bubba gave it to me before she died. It’s all I have of her.”

Oliver didn’t find it so ugly after that. 


	72. Chapter 72

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #72

Oliver remembered the first time Felicity had told him she was Jewish. He had thought, since then, that she was slightly religious. He had seen her light candles sometimes, chanting to herself. He respected it.

But then he heard her talk to her mother on the phone and tell her firmly she was not having a Jewish wedding. She never did anything religious outward. And he didn’t get it. 

One night, lying in bed, he had asked her. She had smiled. 

“My mom wanted me to marry a nice, Jewish boy. Even I thought I would. Then she saw Oliver Queen. And that flew out the window. Us Smoak women are finicky where you are concerned.”

Oliver had smiled. Felicity’s love was greater than her god. As was his.


	73. Chapter 73

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #73

There was one day every three months that Felicity disappeared. For three years, she took a day off work and completely vanished for that one day. It had taken Oliver time to notice the pattern but when he had, it had intrigued him. He had wanted to know why, when and where but he respected her. 

So, when he knew the day was coming, he hadn’t said anything when she had kissed him and left. He had spent the day thinking, roaming, trying not to think about the why, when and where.  

But he hadn’t asked when she had returned and her smile had told him she knew. 

His Felicity had mysteries. 


	74. Chapter 74

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #74

For all her love for technology, Felicity had no accounts on any social media sites. Now, even he did not, but he remembered his crazy days with Tommy on those. 

So, it really surprised him when Felicity told him she had nothing but her email id. Nothing. No Facebook, no Twitter, no Tumblr and whatever else was out there these days. She only used one messaging app that she had designed herself and installed on Team Arrow’s (he still denied that name) phone only, to keep their conversations private and connect them.

Oliver saw her fidgeting slightly when she said that, eating her omelet with gusto, and his heart ached in realization. Felicity did not have people, except them, whom she talked to. She never had. 

Neither did he, anymore. He looked at her lowered eyes for a second before stealing from her plate, seeing her smile. 

He vowed to keep that smile in place. 


	75. Chapter 75

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #75

Felicity had a really scientific brain but she hated the idea of parallel universes.

They had gotten talking about it just randomly one night and she had shuddered, saying it creeped her out. 

“I have watched too much Fringe for my own good. What if Parallel Felicity came over to this side and took over my life while that side kidnapped me? She’d be with you and you’d take months to realize, if ever.”

Oliver had raised his eyebrows. “You think I won’t be able to tell you from an imposter?”

“Not when it’s a double me,” she had shrugged and Oliver had taken a her face in his hands. “I know you, Felicity.”

If parallel universes did exist, he just hoped his Oliver found Felicity there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	76. Chapter 76

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #76

Felicity’s hair was an open book. 

Oliver had seen it in many styles over the years but what he had never seen was the way she made it so. And that was the open book. 

Making a messy bun meant distraction. Making a high ponytail meant she felt happy, upbeat. Making a low ponytail was an indication of a bad day. Making a braid meant she was nostalgic. Making a chignon meant she wanted to appear sophisticated. 

But her open, loose waves. When she put them over her shoulders, she felt she needed to be strong. When she pulled it across one, she felt relaxed. And when she fluffed them, without artifice, meant she wanted him to bury his fingers into them.

Felicity’s hair was an open book. It was the only book he enjoyed reading.


	77. Chapter 77

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #77

Felicity never let anyone touch her phone. 

He had noticed how protective she was of the thing since she had joined the team. He had always thought it was one of her quirks, with her being the tech genius. 

But now he knew it wasn’t. She let people use her computers, threatened them if they changed any settings but let them use it. She let them use her tablet. Her i-pod. Her every device. Except her phone. 

He never touched it, even when he saw it lying around, because he respected her need and the fact that she had left it out like that meant she trusted him not to trespass. 

He just never understood it. And it intrigued him. 


	78. Chapter 78

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #78

Felicity could lick her elbow. 

Yeah, he had rolled his eyes at that one when she had done it, all gloating that she could do it. 

Oliver had shaken his head. Then he had licked her. No debate which one she liked better.


	79. Chapter 79

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #79

Felicity loved going commando. Correction- she loved telling him that she was commando and then going about her day, torturing him in the best way. 

The little vixen knew he would not jump her in public anymore than a simple kiss, and that’s why she always told him when they were in public, teasing him with that wicked glint in her eyes. 

His mind would not leave the gutter after that and she would grin like an imp. They would be tearing off clothes as soon as they could and he would tell her never to do that again. 

She always nodded and she always did. 


	80. Chapter 80

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #80

Every time Felicity saw Albus Dumbledore or Sirius Black die, she would give out a low whine before bursting into tears, her entire body shaking with her sobs. 

The first time it happened, Oliver blinked at her in surprise. Yeah, okay, it was a shit thing they died but her reaction took him aback. He tentatively wrapped her in his arms and paused the movie. 

The second time it happened, he was surprised, but not so much as the first time. Oliver shook his head and wrapped her in his arms. 

Many times later, she still bursts out crying like she doesn’t know that’s exactly what’s going to happen. And Oliver smiles and still wraps her in his arms and pauses the movie. 

It’s a good thing Dobby and Fred and Snape only get a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	81. Chapter 81

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #81

Felicity had three moles on her back, tiny little dots that formed a triangle. 

He didn’t think she had any idea she had them, because he had discovered them after long scrutiny of her body. And they had become one of his favorite spots to trace with his tongue and bite. 

Felicity had three tiny moles on her back. His very own, secret arrowhead. 


	82. Chapter 82

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #82

Felicity had once had an online dating account which she deleted in a week. 

She had told him how she had just made it for the heck of it but since she didn’t meet anyone nice, she removed it. 

Oliver had kissed her because he knew she had deleted it because a week had made her doubt herself. 

Oliver had also kissed her because she had admitted she deleted it the day he walked into her office.


	83. Chapter 83

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #83

Whenever Felicity used to get a little stressed, she used to squeeze her hands together to keep herself focused. 

Oliver had always noticed that. 

One night in bed, when she was finally opening up about when he had been presumed dead the second time, about what she had been through, Oliver had silently inserted his hand between hers, and she had mindlessly squeezed his, not even realizing she had been doing so. 

Felicity liked to squeeze hands when stressed to ground herself. And listening to her, he knew from then on, it’d always be his. 


	84. Chapter 84

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #84

Felicity had almost had a sister once. 

One day after Thea had gotten off the phone with them, Felicity had looked at him with those luminous eyes and quietly told him how her mom had lost her first baby, a girl, a few months into the pregnancy. Felicity was the second child. 

Oliver had just looked at her, not knowing what to say, unable to imagine what his life without Thea would have been like. He had known Felicity wondered, a lot of times, what her life with an older, protective sister would have been like. 

He had then kissed her on the head and asked her to call Digg.  


	85. Chapter 85

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #85

There had been a boy called Oliver Reed in her school who had bullied her for years. 

She had told him this one morning, curled up on the couch, and he had sat up in attention. She had gone on about how much she had started hating the name Oliver. Hearing about his reputation had only added to it. 

Oliver had hesitantly asked her if she still harbored any hatred for his name, genuinely worried. 

She had grinned and said, “It’s the only name I want to scream.”

He had proceeded to make her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	86. Chapter 86

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #86

Felicity believed in past lives. 

Some nights she would lie beside him, playing with his hands like she loved, talking about who they could have been, what they had done. 

She would go on and on about how she was a commoner in Ancient Rome in one and how she was a nurse in war in the other. He always listened to her, going with her to these worlds. 

He had never believed in past lives. He never wanted to, not wanting to know what he had done to suffer in this one. But as he heard her speak, he wondered of ways they would have met. He would have been her friend in each, her lover in each. 

She believed in past lives. And she made him want to believe.


	87. Chapter 87

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #87

Oliver knew Felicity was allergic to nuts. 

What he didn’t know was how she learned. So, he asked. And she blushed. And told him the story of her going to a frat party and having pot brownie for the first time. She told him how she had bloated up and stopped breathing and had been rushed to the hospital. That had been the incidence to put her on Cooper’s radar. 

Oliver smiled, remembering the punch she had given the bastard, remembering the epinephrine he kept with him all the time without her knowledge. 

Felicity was allergic to nuts and he was allergic to her allergies. 


	88. Chapter 88

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #88

Felicity, despite her four serious relationships before him, had never given a blow job. 

Oliver had never asked her to, but when she had shown the interest, he had obviously not refused her. But she had looked nervous, way beyond she should have, and Oliver had asked. And he had blinked in surprise at her answer. She had assured him that she knew how to give hand jobs. Not that he wanted to think of that. 

So, very carefully, he had reassured her and guided her and she had done it. 

And ass that he was, he felt really smug knowing not any of the four had managed to make her want to do it.


	89. Chapter 89

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #89

Felicity had mood swings. Sometimes. But intense. 

And when she did, she would close the room and keep to herself and completely ignore him. He once tried to talk to her and a menacing “Go away” made him sigh.

The mood swings were rare but Oliver decided there were times a woman had to be left alone. So he would go out, get some mint ice cream and cookies for her and by the time he would return, she would be agitated, waiting for him. Then she would see the food and literally melt and smother him with kisses before pulling him into the bedroom and fuck the moods out of herself. 

It was the same drill every time. And no matter how much he understood her, he just could not sometimes.


	90. Chapter 90

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #90

Felicity got very, very horny during her period. 

When she was not cramping, she’d be all over him, making out like her life depended on it but never letting him take it any further. She said she didn’t want to ick him out. He was not really bothered. But he never pressed. He knew someday, when she would be comfortable enough, they would.

Till that someday, they would dry hump and Felicity would come just from that. She would scream when he sucked at her breasts and she would thrash when they kissed. 

For five days, her constant arousal would be his heaven and hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	91. Chapter 91

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #91

Felicity loved playing strip poker with him. 

Although he had a really good poker face, she still managed to wipe his ass every time. And she loved doing it because he would lose all his clothes in seconds while she wouldn’t, bouncing and wiggling her eyebrows. 

And though he lost, he loved it just as much.


	92. Chapter 92

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #92

Felicity was a wolf-whistler. 

The first time she did it, they had been walking on the street and a woman had whistled at him. She had wolf-whistled and shut the woman up. 

And seeing the surprise and grin on his face, she had taken to doing it publicly as often as she could. She would roam her eyes over him, lick her lips and wolf-whistle as loudly as she could publicly. He would grin and kiss her thoroughly publicly. 

And they would rush for a private spot. 


	93. Chapter 93

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #93

Sober Felicity does not remember Drunk Felicity. 

Which was the reason, Felicity said, she never got drunk with people she did not trust. 

Oliver had only seen her drunk twice, in the last two months. And he inferred that she hadn’t gotten drunk in a very long time with anyone. She did not trust many people. 

So, seeing her in the bar drinking her heart out and laughing and dancing, he smiled. 

Felicity may not remember her drunk self, but he always would.


	94. Chapter 94

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #94

Felicity had been, once upon a time, slightly jealous of Laurel. 

Oliver frowned when he heard her say that. She shrugged, explaining, that back when they had just met, she had just been his tech help with a mild crush on him and Laurel had been Gorgeous Laurel who he had been after. They were a walking cliche. 

Now, Laurel was her friend. 

Oliver frowned more. He was pretty sure in her place, ‘friend’ was the last thing her ex would have been. 


	95. Chapter 95

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #95

She had her first kiss in college. Felicity used to have braces. 

She told him how she was the walking definition of a stereotypical nerd. She had big glasses and braces and loose clothes. The braces went after high school. Her nerdiness did not. 

Oliver pulled her over him and agreed. 

She was a hot nerd. His hot nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


	96. Chapter 96

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #96

Felicity had a thing for neatness. 

Which living with a slightly careless man like him was not very helpful.

She would change the bedsheet everyday and organize everything in place. He would throw his clothes everywhere and she would curse him, loudly telling him to pick his own stuff because she was not his maid. Then, she would pick it up and throw it at his face. 

She had a thing for neatness. And he left things messy just to see her riled and flushed.


	97. Chapter 97

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #97

If Felicity were an animal, she would be a penguin, according to her. 

She waddled, she liked the cold and she loved how they gave pebbles as proposals to their mates, mating for life if they accepted. Plus they were very cute, as she said. 

Oliver grinned at her, stopping and picking up a pebble from the street, handing it to her. 

She laughed loudly, linking their arms, taking the pebble. He smiled. They were mated for life.


	98. Chapter 98

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #98

Felicity did not know how to do laundry. 

Oliver had laughed when he had learned this. She had lived alone for so long but she hadn’t ever liked laundry, so she never learned, opting to give her clothes for wash and cleaning. 

Oliver had pulled her in front of the washer, and taught her, grinning the entire time, like Tatsu had taught him. 


	99. Chapter 99

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #99

Felicity always initiated hugs. That was how she liked it. 

For all her joviality, Oliver knew she had her own demons. She just fought with them in a much healthier, lighter way than he did. 

But he started surprising her with hugs when she least expected them. At first she used to stiffen in surprise, before melting. 

Just because they were her demons didn’t mean she had to fight them alone.


	100. Chapter 100

## Things Oliver Queen Learns About Felicity Smoak #100

When Felicity loved, she loved with everything she had. 

Oliver learned this over time. Verbal, physical, emotional, there was no way she left that he did not feel her love, every single minute of every single day. 

She said love was trusting someone with everything. 

Oliver learned how long she had loved him. How long he had loved her. And after ages, he felt even slightly deserving of that love.

In learning her, everyday, through smiles and tears, he learned himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on
> 
> TUMBLR : [supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com](http://supersillyanddorky06.tumblr.com/)  
> TWITTER : [@dorky06](http://twitter.com/dorky06/)


End file.
